


Blessed Father, who did not make me a woman

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Demons, Other, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg hasn't had a male body in centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Father, who did not make me a woman

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a few ideas for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/profile)[**spnland**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/) genderswap writing contest - here's one that didn't make the cut. Title taken from the Orthodox prayer, _Baruch atah Hashem Elokenu melech haolam, shelo asani isha._ "Praise to you, the Lord Our God, King of the universe, who did not make me a woman."  
>  Dark with a non-con scenario, not explicit. Spoilers for 'Born Under a Bad Sign'

I’ve never been a ‘master plan’ kind of girl. Azazel leaves me on a nice long leash, and calls when he’s got a job that calls for a little … creativity. I know he wouldn’t approve of this, but he’s never specifically put any meat suit off-limits. And Sammy Winchester pissed me off.

So when I crawl out of Hell I go looking for the Winchesters.

I catch Sam outside of their warded motel room, getting a Coke from the machine. I pour myself into him. He tries to fight – fuck, he’s strong, with Father’s blood in him – but he doesn’t know how to use his power. I push him under. He snaps at me from the dark.

I pick up the Coke, pop it open and chug it down, enjoying the sticky-sweet flavor. Taste is the best part of possessing a human. I crush the can in my hand, huge and strong, and stretch out to my new full height. Normally taking a host dulls the other senses, but I can see the crystal-flame souls of the humans in the motel, smell the fear of the pretty little brunette in a short skirt who rushes past me to reach room 17. I’ve been missing Meg, but Sam here is the fucking Ferrari of meat suits.

I chuckle, and the deep sound of my own voice surprises me. I haven’t had a male body in centuries. I flick open the button of my jeans, reach into my boxers, and give myself a leisurely stroke. Mmmm – Sammy’s got nothing to be embarrassed about there. Bet I can make that little bitch in 17 scream, shoving this into her tight pussy. Sam cringes at the thought, and hurls himself against the barriers I’ve thrown around him.

Oh, this is gonna be _fun_.


End file.
